Mutterglück
by Grishhak
Summary: Gimlis Mutter hat mit ihrem Sprößling nicht nur schöne Zeiten... Ein Brief von ihr an eine Freundin.


**Anmerkung: Das ist ein Beitrag, den ich vor einiger Zeit für eine Challenge geschrieben und danach irgendwie vergessen habe...**

Sei gegrüßt, meine liebe Grundin,

Nachdem ich Dir seit nun schon mehreren Monaten (oder genauer gesagt seit der Geburt meines Sohnes) nicht mehr geschrieben habe, finde ich, dass es jetzt höchste Zeit dazu ist. Auch weiß ich mir wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen und hoffe, dass Du mir als erfahrene Mutter mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen kannst.

Die Sache ist die: Seit mein kleiner Gimli auf der Welt ist, habe ich einfach keinen ruhigen Augenblick mehr! Bereits direkt nach seiner Geburt hat er angefangen zu schreien und einfach nicht mehr aufgehört! Er war so laut, dass sogar Gloin die Höhle verlassen hat und freiwillig eine Woche lang über Tage gearbeitet hat! Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Gloin!!

Nun glaubst du sicher, dass das nichts ungewöhnliches ist, doch weit gefehlt, er schreit nicht nur von früh bis spät, sondern auch noch von spät bis früh einfach durch! Schlaf braucht Gimli ja anscheinend nicht und es scheint ihm auch nichts auszumachen, aber ich brauche doch meinen Schlaf!

Ach, wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was meinem Schatzilein fehlt, aber alles, was ich versuche, trägt einfach nicht wesentlich dazu bei, ihn ruhig zu stellen. Ich habe (obwohl ich eine Zwergin bin, aber daran siehst du, wie verzweifelt ich war) die Zeitschrift „Naneth mae" abonniert, da das die einzige Zeitschrift ist, die sich mit den Problemen der Mütter auseinandersetzt!!!

Ich habe dort tatsächlich ein paar Tipps gefunden, die mir sehr weitergeholfen haben. Zum Beispiel beschreibt die Königin von Düsterwald, wie sie ihren Kleinen dazu gebracht hat, sich nicht ständig im Badezimmer zu verstecken und sich ihre teuren Shampoos in die Haare zu schmieren. Ein ähnliches Problem hatte ich mit Gimli: Er schien Spaß daran zu haben, in seinen Bart zu sabbern. – Ja, Gimli hat bereits seinen Milchflaum am Kinn! (Du glaubst gar nicht, wie stolz ich darauf bin, aber immer seinen Sabber daraus zu entfernen, war alles andere als appetitlich...)

Jedenfalls, diese Elbenkönigin beschreibt, wie sie heimlich alle ihre Shampoos gegen Schlammwasser ausgetauscht hat und einfach den schrillen Aufschrei ihres Sohnes abgewartet hat. Seitdem hatte sie nie wieder derartige Probleme mit ihm. Ich fand diesen Rat sehr interessant, doch wusste ich zuerst nicht, wie ich ihn umsetzt sollte, bis mir auffiel, dass mein Gimlibimli immer dann am heftigsten sabbert, wenn unsere Nebenhöhlenbewohnerin vorbeikommt. Also habe ich mir gedacht, mach es einfach ganz schlau und tausche sie aus. Zuerst habe ich sie in den Plan eingeweiht, denn ich brauchte ein paar ihrer Kleider für dieses Unternehmen. Sie zu überreden war auch ganz einfach, nur Gloin in ihre Kleider zu bekommen, dass war wirklich ein hartes Stück Arbeit...

Zu guter Letzt ist es mir aber doch gelungen und er sah auch recht gut aus, soll heißen, er sah ihr wirklich sehr ähnlich. Glücklicherweise haben nämlich beide auch ungefähr die selbe Haarfarbe, auch wenn er etwas mehr Bauchansatz hat als sie und dafür etwas schmalere Brüste, doch es konnte – nein, es musste einfach klappen!

Am nächsten Morgen war es dann so weit, Gloin kam zu mir und Gimli und Gimli fing sofort an zu sabbern. Normalerweise hätte ich ihn jetzt lächelnd um die nächste Ecke getragen, ihm den Bart sauber gemacht und wäre wieder lächelnd zurückgekommen mit der Entschuldigung, dass nebenan ein Mithrilnugget aus dem Schrank gefallen sei. Doch diesmal nicht. Diesmal drückte ich unserer „Nebenhöhlenbewohnerin" Gimli in die Hand. „Sie" ging daraufhin mit ihm um die nächste Ecke und – ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er es gemacht hat! – schon hat Gimli nie wieder gesabbert, wenn eine Zwergin vorbeikam!!!

Ach ja, seit kurzem versucht er übrigens, Wörter nachzusprechen. Leider scheint er dafür keine große Begabung zu haben, dann irgendwie ist bei ihm alles „mifrill", egal ob ich, Gloin oder auch der Tisch... Wir haben mit allen Mitteln versucht, ihm „Mama" und „Papa" beizubringen, aber inzwischen kann er nur „mifrill", „akft", „orkf" und „perg". Damit reichert er nun sein Geschrei an...

Bitte, kannst Du mir nicht sagen, wie ich ihn zum schlafen bewegen kann? Es wird täglich schlimmer und wenn das so weitergeht, setze ich ihn im tiefsten Stollen aus!

Deine verzweifelt um Hilfe bittende Freundin

_Ende  
Egal, ob's euch gefallen hat oder eher doch nicht, über Kommentare freue ich mich immer ;-)_


End file.
